


Snooping

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [24]
Category: Boyfriend Material - Alexis Hall
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Inktober 2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: I was sitting at the kitchen table when Oliver put down an issue of the Daily Mail - the newest judging by the date printed on it - in front of me. “They found us out.”Twentyfourth Day of Inktober (Dig)
Relationships: Oliver Blackwood/Luc O'Donnell
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Snooping

**Author's Note:**

> The article picture was created with a [newspaper generator](https://newspaper.jaguarpaw.co.uk). The article and picture were made by me.
> 
> Big thanks to [Myulalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie) for helping me with the article image. Kudos to you. Check her stories out she writes cool stuff.
> 
> You can see the full picture on my : ) [Tumblr](https://lalelilolusworld.tumblr.com/post/632896363982667777/inktober-2020-the-list-im-using-24102020-dig)
> 
> Join the [Alexis Hall Discord fan server](https://discord.gg/zSCMSWK) where we like to talk about his books and the wonderful characters in them.

I was sitting at the kitchen table when Oliver put down an issue of the Daily Mail - the newest judging by the date printed on it - in front of me. “They found us out.”

I furrowed my brows and regarded the newspaper warily. “What did they dig out now? And by buying this paper you are supporting the gutter press which is very unethical from you and not environmentally aware at all.”

Oliver and I had made it to the title page, with a very rain blurred picture of us. By the coat I was wearing - it was actually Oliver’s coat because I had forgotten mine and he had worn a sweater while I was just in a short sleeved shirt - it had been taken last weekend already.

With a sigh I grabbed the pages and read out loud. “ _Luc O’Donnel, better known as the son of reformed rockstar Jon Fleming has been spotted previous saturday night with longterm boyfriend Oliver Blackwood while leaving a bar.”_ I snorted ,”that is truly scandalous Oliver. But why is this on the front page?”

Oliver smiled at me, “read on Lucien.”

“ _Luc O’Donnel used to make headlines frequently with his scandalous behaviour in various queer bars and resulting alcohole escapades._ Oh for fuck’s sake did they have to include the picture of my face down in the mud? I had almost forgotten about those bunny ears.”

“At least you weren’t lying in your own vomit or had a cock in your mouth,” Oliver responded drily, stealing one of my one-liners like some arsehole. “Go on, it gets better.”

 _“Since starting his relationship however, no new scandals have come to light. Did criminal barrister Oliver Blackwood tame this wild stud?”_ I looked at Oliver with disbelief. _“_ Wild stud? Really? Why are you making me read this? This is ridiculous and just warming up the same old story. Normally you are the one to tell me not to mind this utter garbage.” I couldn’t believe what was happening. Oliver had always been the first person to tell me to stop reading articles about myself. But Oliver hasn’t stopped smiling since I started reading. I squinted at him, “and who says that you’ve tamed me? You are the one sending dick pics to unsuspecting victims.”

Oliver blushed a little.

 _“Reliable sources have brought up that Blackwood might have given O’Donnel an ultimatum which includes termination of the relationship if another scandal should come to light.”_ Now I had to snort as well. That was ridiculous. “For people who call themselves journalists you would think they’d know how to use a thesaurus, I’ve read the words scandal and scandalous way too often now for them to be in one paragraph.”

 _“A breakup seems to be unlikely however as various pictures have been sent in confirming the uprising rumours. O’Donnel and Blackwood will be tying the knot. They have been spotted with fitting rings on their left ring fingers.”_ I had to smile a bit. Even though I had promised myself to not let the boulevard press influence my life as much anymore this article made it feel kind of official. Maybe it was also the fact that Oliver couldn’t just end the engagement without a lot of effort and attention from the media anymore. Not that I thought Oliver wanted to get out of it anyway but it was still nice to have some extra security.

When I looked up from the paper Oliver was smiling warmly at me but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. It was a side of Oliver that I’d seen more and more over the years, something he’d left shut away from most people The first time I catched a glimpse of it was when we had fought over breakfast with blueberries. I had to smile back at him and had to keep myself from sinking into those deep grey pools and drowning in them. Oliver had that effect on me.

“Read on.”

I tore my eyes away from Oliver and looked back down at the paper. “ _In an exclusive interview of the couple’s closest friends we could get information on where the proposal took place, who got down on their knees, who will take whose last name and when the first baby will arrive. More on page fifteen.”_

I let out a huff. “How are our ‘closest friends’ supposed to know that if we don’t even know the details yet.” My huff transformed into full blown laughter and I felt good. It had been a long time since an article about myself had made me feel this good. I felt content, here with Oliver, sitting in our kitchen and making fun of the article on page fifteen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ♥


End file.
